1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an animated musical alligator which features movement while playing music. When it plays songs, mouth movements occur in synchronization with the singing, as a result of its circuitry and mechanical operation system. In addition, the alligator produces realistic walking movements and up-and-down, as well as side-to-side head movements.
2. Description of Prior Art
Often, novelty items manufactured for the purpose of play or entertainment may produce music or include some movement by characters that the items may showcase. However, such products lack true entertainment value because their features are too predictable. In contrast, the animated musical alligator combines a variety of different functions to create an attractive and captivating novelty item that will appeal to individuals of all ages.
The object of the animated musical alligator is to provide an original, amusing toy and novelty item for adults and children, alike. The advantages of the invention are its combination of entertaining functions. These functions operate by means of the alligator""s circuitry and mechanical operation system:
1) The alligator can play music and initiate mouth movements in synchronization with songs that it plays.
2) The alligator produces realistic walking movements.
3) The alligator can create head movements consisting of a swaying action from side to side, as well as an up-and-down action.
This invention consists of an animated musical alligator designed to provide an interesting and unusual toy and novelty item for adults and children to enjoy. By means of its intriguing combination of functions, the alligator offers an especially attractive and unique type of entertainment. The invention can produce mouth movements in synchronization with the singing, as a result of its circuitry and mechanical operation system. In addition, the alligator produces realistic walking movements and up-and-down, as well as side-to-side head movements.